


Dulu, Sekarang

by ariniad (devvari)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: “Kurasa, asal bersamamu, aku dapat melakukan apa pun. Dan rintangan seperti apa pun jadi tidak masalah. ”(Levi menemukan sepucuk surat dalam jurnal Erwin dan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan.)





	Dulu, Sekarang

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Terinspirasi dari kata-kata Erwin di vol 13 versi Bahasa Indonesia tentang Marie.
> 
> Erwin di sini lumayan OOC but I love it so whatever.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Shingeki No Kyojin oleh Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fic ini.

 

Tak sengaja saja Levi menemukannya. Satu surat kecil yang terselip dalam jurnal yang tengah ia buka. Jurnal yang mengumpulkan debu karena telah lama dibiarkan begitu saja di salah satu sudut almari di kamar pribadi Erwin. Levi menatap, lekat-lekat, sebelum mengembalikan surat itu ke tempat asal dan kembali membalik-balik lembaran dalam jurnal seakan ia tak menemukan apa pun. Levi tertelan isi pikirannya beberapa saat hingga Erwin datang dan menegurnya. Berkata sedang apa ia dengan salah satu buku miliknya.

“Ah,” Tersentak, namun Levi tak menunjukkan reaksi lain daripada menyadari kehadiran Erwin dengan kedua mata yang sedikit terbeliak. “...Sedang melihat buku diarimu siapa tahu ada yang menarik.”

Erwin mendengus geli. Berkata bahwa itu bukan buku diari, melainkan hanya jurnal biasa di mana ia sering menuliskan pikiran-pikiran selewat. Kurang lebih diari, kalau begitu, Levi berceletuk.

“Terserah kau saja.” Dapat Levi lihat wajah itu melembut dan pandangannya kembali pada bagian lembar jurnal yang terbuka. “Makan siang?”

Levi diam. Tak lama. Bukan sedang menimbang-nimbang, hanya _blank_ sementara. Atau itulah yang ingin dia yakini. Levi tutup jurnal itu dan mengembalikannya ke almari.

“Yah.”

 

 

“Jadi, kau pernah punya kekasih.”

Mereka kembali dari jam makan siang ke ruang kerja Erwin. Ujung pena yang Erwin pegang mengarah pada sudut dokumen keempat, bersiap untuk menggurat tandatangan. Salah satu alisnya naik begitu tinggi.

“Maaf?”

Namun Levi hanya membalas dengan kernyitan. Pun Erwin mengalah.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas soal ini.”

“Iseng.”

“Oh?”

Kernyitan Levi makin dalam. Erwin cuma tersenyum santai namun ia merasa sangat disudutkan. “Aku menemukan sebuah surat.”

“Oh?” Ia tahu Erwin menginginkan penjelasan lebih hanya dari gumaman pendek itu, sialan. Ia bahkan tahu sebenarnya Erwin lumayan merasa terhibur dengan perkembangan seperti ini, karena jarang baginya mendapat pertanyaan personal dari Levi selain di malam hari, selain dari bisik kecil ketika mereka tengah berusaha tidur dan tugas-tugas Erwin tetap saja mengganggu. Selain ketika setengah wajahnya itu tersembunyi kegelapan dan menganggap Erwin tak menyadari rona merah yang menyebar dari pelipis hingga belikat.

“Ughh... baiklah.” Levi melempar kedua tangannya ke langit-langit. “Jurnal yang tadi? Aku menemukan sebuah surat di situ.”

Erwin memroses penjelasannya. Satu, dua ... dan wajah itu bereaksi spontan dengan kata ‘ah’ juga kerut yang menghilang. Erwin tak berusaha menyembunyikan apa pun. “Yah, memang benar.”

Dan bukan perih yang ia rasa menekan dadanya. Bukan.

“Sayang sekali kami hanya tidak bisa.” Erwin tak sedikit pun terlihat menyesal.

“Karena kau workaholik.”

Erwin terkekeh. “Dan lebih dari itu.” Menopang sebelah pipi dengan buku-buku jari. “Hubungan serius perlu lebih dari sekadar perasaan yang mutual, dan aku tak punya.

“Aku juga tak punya keinginan lebih daripada menganggapnya sebagai orang yang spesial. _Pernah_ menjadi spesial.” Kali ini jemari menggosok bagian dagu dan berpikir ulang. “Sampai sekarang juga masih, sejujurnya.”

Mereka saling bertatapan. Entah apa yang Erwin baca dari raut wajahnya hingga ia menimpali dengan “Jangan khawatir, sekarang semuanya hanya kamu.” Dan lagi-lagi ada keisengan Levi tangkap dalam nada bicaranya. Levi mengambil buku terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah Erwin.

“Brengsek.”

“Kejamnya. Padahal kau sayang padaku.”

“ _Cukup._ ”

Erwin tertawa lagi. Hanya beberapa dengusan bernada dalam namun Levi tahu seberapa terhiburnya dia karena reaksi yang ia berikan. Memang salah membahas hal begini karena pasti Erwin takkan serius, memperlakukan topik ini seperti pembahasan kecil yang biasa. Karena masa lalu bukan untuk dikenang berlebihan, dan Erwin cukup puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

“Tapi kau tetap menyayangi wanita itu.”

“Tentu. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan wanita cantik sepertinya.”

“Hm.”

“Wanita cantik yang kini menjadi istri Komandan cabang Polisi Militer, Nile Dawk.”

“ _Ewww_. Selera wanita itu buruk.”

“Hahaha, maksudnya waktu dia memilih aku juga seleranya buruk?”

“Begitulah.”

“Sakit loh, Levi.”

“Baguslah.”

Erwin malah kembali tertawa. Levi terlalu kesal hingga meninju pundaknya, mengubah tawa lelaki itu menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. Erwin meraih tangannya, menautkan jemari mereka. Terkadang Levi tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berakhir memilih dan bersama lelaki ini, namun ketika ia mengingat bahwa hanya saat mereka hanya berdua saja lah mereka dapat menunjukkan sisi asli masing-masing, Levi pun dapat menerima.

“Terkadang aku menyesal, kautahu.”

Sesak di dadanya tidak akan berakhir, ia paham. Ia mengangguk.

“Aku mengerti.”

“Bukan seperti apa yang kaupikirkan.” Erwin mendekatkan jemarinya hingga bibir menyentuh perlahan setiap buku-buku jari. “Jika saja bukan karena keinginanku untuk melihat akhir dari neraka ini, mungkin aku bisa memilih untuk hidup normal.” Dan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk lelucon yang di dalam kepala menggelikan baginya. “Walau pun aku abnormal.”

Levi mendengus kasar. “Mengikuti arus mayoritas?”

Erwin mengangkat kedua bahu. “Terkadang lebih mudah begitu, Levi.”

“Aku kecewa.”

“Tapi aku bertemu denganmu.”

Ruangan seakan-akan kehilangan udara. Napas yang Levi tarik sedikit terputus dan rasa gugup ini entah darimana asalnya. Bulu mata Erwin terlihat begitu lentik ia perhatikan dari atas, ketika lelaki itu setengah terpejam.

“Kurasa, asal bersamamu, aku dapat melakukan apa pun. Dan rintangan seperti apa pun jadi tidak masalah. ”

Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandang, namun percuma. Hidup mereka berubah, ketika pertama kali bertemu dan akan tetap begitu hingga akhir. Perubahan bukanlah hal yang buruk, selama dapat mereka hadapi bersama. Menyadari hal itu membuat Levi terkesiap, dan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk merengkuh pundak Erwin dan menyandarkan kepala di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Erwin untuk membalas memeluknya.

“Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu.”

Levi hanya mengeratkan pelukan.

Ia pula tahu itu.

 

**selesai.**

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* ada satu fic yang bisa kuselesaikan dua tahun lalu? Gasp gasp.
> 
> Cuma nambahin dikit lagi tapi sebenernya ini fic dari 2016 dan belum pernah kuposting sebelumnya. Yah.
> 
> It will make me happy if you could put some thoughts about this or Eruri in general!
> 
> _SRI – 3.4.2018_


End file.
